1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dynoamoelectric machines and, more particularly, to arrangements for insuring effective flow of cooling gas reverse flow dynamoelectric machines.
2. Description of Prior Art
In reverse flow cooled dynamoelectric machines, in particular, there is a need to remove a substantial amount of heat, particularly from large generators, while simultaneously preventing vibrations from being transmitted from the core of such a machine to the frame thereof. A presently employed structure utilizes a keybar and spring bar construction to space the core from the frame so as to reduce transmission of core vibrations to the frame. This arrangement provides a space between the core and the frame and a space between the keybars and spring bars which allow relative movement and reduce vibration transmission. However, these spaces also provide an unrestricted path for gas to flow between inlet and outlet passages without passing through the core of the machine and, hence, no heat is removed from the core by this gas. The fan of the dynamoelectric machine must still pump this gas, and this wasted effort is reflected in reduced machine efficiency.
By the arrangement of this invention, transmission of vibration from the stator core to the frame is still minimized while gas leakage adversely affecting the cooling of the core is eliminated.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved reverse flow cooled dynamoelectric machine which is constructed so as to prevent undesired gas leakage between inlet and outlet passages and also to minimize transmission of core vibrations to the frame of the dynamoelectric machine.
It is another object of the invention to provide a reverse flow cooled dynamoelectric machine which includes a baffle arrangement for effectively sealing against undesired flow of cooling gas.